


Extra Cheese

by FrozenHearts



Series: 300 Tumblr Follower Fic Give-Aways [4]
Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, And I just got back from the dentist, Awkward Flirting, Cavity-free for anyone who is curious, F/M, I am craving pizza for dinner right now omg, M/M, Mentioned Catarina Loss, Mentioned Jace Lightwood, Mentioned Maia Roberts, Minor Clary Fray/Jace Lightwood, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Pizza, Too bad my dad is cooking steak, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt, Weird Pizza Toppings, pizza delivery au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 12:53:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6611350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrozenHearts/pseuds/FrozenHearts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Simon Lewis totally doesn't have a thing for the pretty pizza delivery girl named Isabelle Lightwood.</p>
<p>Really, he doesn't.</p>
<p>(Okay, so he does.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Extra Cheese

**Author's Note:**

> This was a Tumblr prompt, so to the non who requested it, I had a lot of fun writing it!

 

Simon was totally not in love. Nope. Absolutely not.

But he did love pizza. Melted cheese and flaky crusts and the mere scent of the meal itself mad Simon feel like he could fly, like he was walking on air. The feeling of the gooey cheese sliding down his throat to slosh in his stomach made him glow, the grease he licked of his fingers oh so delicious.

But his love for pizza definitely did not have anything to do with the super cute delivery girl.

Nuh-uh. No chance. And he definitely didn’t try to make her smile every time he placed an order. That one smile, with the bright red lipstick and sparkly white teeth that went perfectly with her golden skin and velvet black hair.

“You wanna get the tip from the jar?” Clary asked, phone in her hands. They were sitting in Magnus’s apartment, waiting for everyone else to show up for their mandatory sleepover and movie night. It made Simon worry that he was able to just walk into Magnus’s apartment, but that was Magnus for you. Clary said he had been out more ever since he started dating this guy named Alec, which made Simon think that Magnus’s new boyfriend was one tough cookie. Alec just sounded like a tough cookie kind of name.

But he still made time for movie night, leaving his door open for Clary and Simon when needed, small post-its scattered around the house to tell them where everything was and to make themselves at home. Simon got up from the hot pink couch and ambled into the kitchen, opening a few cabinets until he found the green glass jar full of cash, “Is ten bucks good enough?”

“Sure,” Clary said, “You want the same thing?”

“Pineapple and banana slices, yes,” Simon pushed his glasses up his nose, “are you getting pepperoni again?” Clary nodded, her red hair falling in her eyes as she bent over a sheet of paper, scribbling down the orders. As a second thought, Simon added, “Make sure to add some extra cheese slices, Magnus texted saying Alec was coming over too.”

Clary grinned, finishing the order with a flourish of the pen. Damn artists made everything look fancy. Dialing the number, she pressed the phone to her ear, rambling off the order five seconds later. She ended with a bright and cheery, “Thank you so much, see you soon!”

_Click_.

Simon sat himself on the couch, tossing the money jar between his hands, “What do you think this Alec will be like, huh?”

Clary shrugged, “Magnus said he only recently came out of the closet, so don’t be too nosy when they get home.” Simon nodded, tapping a nail against the jar. That certainly helped make things less awkward. It really was up to Alec if he wanted to tell him and Clary anyway (even though they already knew but still. Manners were important, and Alec was Magnus’s significant other; it wouldn’t do to drive him away in five minutes.)

Clary had settled with doodling on the scrap of paper with the food orders, and Simon watched as she scrawled away, turning her messy handwriting into shooting stars and blooming flowers. In the corners she doodled small birds taking flight, and in a spot where she had accidentally made a hole in the page she made a leprechaun, pantomiming gold being thrown into a pot at the end of a rainbow.

He was about to suggest drawing a troll on the other end of the rainbow when the doorbell rang, making both of them jump. Grabbing the money jar, Simon motioned for Clary to stay put, “I got it. You payed last time and gave that jace guy way too much in tips.” Clary blushed, ducking her head.

“He was hot, sue me,” she mumbled. Simon rolled his eyes as the doorbell rang again. Getting up, he half jogged to open the door, “I’m coming, I’m co- oh....”

Standing in teh doorframe with a box in one hand and her phone in the other was the delivery girl. Simon could smell the pizza, he knew he should tak eit from her, but he just stared as she tapped away with on hand on her phone. Black hair was tied into a fishtail braid, hanging over one shoulder of the hideous red and white checkered shirt that all “Stele Pizza” employees wore (Simon would know, as he sometimes dragged Clary or Maia or Catarina to the restaurant often enough). 

Somehow, though, she made it look stunning, pairing the shirt with a pair of white leather pants and black heels. Huh. Simon didn’t think delivery girls were supposed to wear heels, but it was what it was. The girl looked up, realizing he was standing there awkwardly with Magnus’s green glass money jar.

“Hi, I’m Isabelle,” she said, “Are you the Clary I spoke with on the phone?”

Simon nodded, losing all ability to string together a response. He knew she was Isabelle. He had seen her often enough at the restaurant, and she said it every time he ordered. Not to mention it was written on her name-tag, so...

Blinking, Simon shook his head, “N-no, no! I’m not Clary, that’s a girl’s name, I’m obviously not a girl-” Simon stopped short at the faltering smile, “Sorry. I’m, uh, Salmon- _Simon_! I’m Simon!”

Isabelle laughed, and Simon wanted to melt, “Can dying get me out of this conversation?”

“I think paying for your pizza will, amigo,” Isabelle held the box out to him, “That’ll be twelve dollars.”

Simon dug into the money jar, pausing briefly, “Twelve even? No change?”

Isabelle shrugged, “I’m feeling nice today. And I’m wearing my favorite heels right now. Consider it a gift.” Simon grabbed what he assumed was twelve dollars (he was taking in Isabelle’s patient smile, how bright her teeth were- they could outshine the sun, they were so bright. He had half a mind to ask who her dentist was and what toothpaste he had her use) and shoved a crumpled green wad at her. Slightly surprised, Isabelle traded him, carefully counting out the bills. 

Her phone beeped as she was counting, and Simon watched as she pulled it out, raising an eyebrow at the screen.

“Is something wrong?” Simon asked.

“No, just one of my brothers,” Isabelle pursed her lips, “Jace is going on about some girl who over-tipped him last time and Alec is complaining that he has to meet his new boyfriend’s friends tonight.”

Simon scrunched his nose. The first description sounded like Clary- hadn’t she talked about a guy named Jace before? But Isabelle had said brothers. So if Jace was the brother that Clary over-tipped then Alec....

“Jesus Christ.”

Isabelle shook her head, “No, we covered that I’m Isabelle, but you can call me Jesus Christ if you want. Maybe Raziel if you like nicknames.”

Simon gaped, “Alec and Jace are your brothers. And Clary is the girl who over-tipped him.” Isabelle widened her brown eyes at him, face falling, “Really? Oh my god, he won’t shut up about her- is she here?”

As if on cue, Clary called out, “Simon? What’s taking so long? Is it Magnus or the pizza?” Isabelle grinned like a cat as she heard the to her girl, calling back before Simon could, “Pizza! And Jace is my brother, you want his number?”

Clary had suddenly materialized, red hair in her face, “You know Jace?”

Isabelle nodded, “Are you the over-tipping girl he mentioned?”

“Yeah, sorry, I didn’t mean to give him so much, but-”

Isabelle went through her phone, showing Clary the screen, “Not to worry, I think you guys would hit it off. Here’s his number.” Simon could tell from the dazed look on her face she had already memorized it, giving Isabelle a hug, “You are awesome, oh my god-”

“I know,” Isabelle agreed with a coy wink, “Go call him, he’s been too scared to ask for your number himself.” With a final goodbye and a notion to make a lunch date, Clary bounded back into the living room, no doubt scribbling wildly on a piece of paper with the phone pressed to her ear. Simon just stared at isabelle. The Jace matter had been settled, but that still left Alec.

Alec was Isabelle’s brother.

Magnus said his new boyfriend’s name was Alec.

Magnus was dating Alec and Alec was dating Magnus and Simon already could hear that stupid “It’s A Small World” song from that one Disney ride playing over and over again in his brain-

“Earth to Simon!” Isabelle was snapping her fingers in is face, breaking his trance, “I gotta go, but it was nice meeting you, okay? If you order pizza, you know who to ask for!”

“I will!” Clary shouted excitedly from her spot on the couch. Isabelle laughed, saying one more farewell before leaving Simon to stand in the door frame, hugging Magnus’s money jar to his chest.

                                                  ------

Alec turned out to be a very nice guy, evidently the perfect opposite to Magnus’s glittery flamboyant self. Where Magnus wore bright colors, Alec wore dark (really, he just wore black. And maybe some gray. Once in a while he might wear a dark blue.) Where Magnus liked to regale everyone with stories, Alec liked to listen, stay quiet.

It was hard to think that Isabelle could be related to him, but she was, so yeah. Clary had been glued to her phone the entire night, most likely talking to Jace, and Magnus sent Simon a look every once in a while, like he was waiting for him to pick up Chairman Meow by his gray furry tail and use him as a slingshot.

It wasn’t until  Magnus asked Clary to help him with dessert that Simon found himself alone with the guy. Alec drummed his fingers against his knee, obviously looking very nervous. Simon himself felt his temples throbbing, the onset of a migraine. Licking his lips, Alec finally said, “So, Salmon-”

“Simon.”

“Right, Simon, sorry,” Alec chuckled to himself, clicking his tongue, “Simon, right. Salmon- sorry, that’s what Isabelle said you called yourself-”

At the mere mention of the pizza delivery girl, Simon tensed, his voice a hushed whisper, “ _You’re_ Alec?”

Alec laughed, the same sound as Isabelle’s, “Yeah, she told me about you and Clary before I came over. Said she met you guys when making a delivery.” Simon groaned, making Alec smile even wider. How could he have not put two and two together? The name, the look (dark hair, muscular yet lean build, wonderful smile, the list could go on)- everything. Rubbing his neck, Simon said, “Oh, I so wish I was dead right now.”

Alec furrowed his brow, “What do you mean?”

Simon felt his face burning, he knew he was blushing, “Imayormaynothaveacrushonyoursister.”

Alec blinked, looking peculiarly similar to an owl. “Say that again?”

Crap. Hands curling into fists, Simon leaned forward. He could do this. He could admit his crush to a guy that was dating his friend and looked like he participated in the annual log throwing competitions in Scotland. He was Simon Lewis, Nerd Extraordinaire. He could do this.

“I have a crush on your sister,” he said bluntly, and Alec almost fell from his perch on Magnus’s couch. Right as Alec’s shoulder hit the hardwood floor, Magnus and Clary chose to re-enter, dishes and spoons and a tub of vanilla ice cream in tow. Magnus thrust the food at Clary, immediately moving to catch Alec, “Alexander, are you alright?”

Now Alec was the one blushing profusely, “Y-Yeah, Magnus, I’m fine-”

Clary was looking on with a smile as they watched Magnus sit Alec upright, planting a kiss on his cheek, “There, darling. Better. You like vanilla?”

The night went on relatively well. Simon learned that Alec was studying history, more specifically ancient Egypt. He worked part time at the same pizza place Isabelle and Jace did (figures), and he had only recently come out as gay, so he was still new to the whole “accepting himself” idea after nineteen years of being in the closet.

Simon could see that he really did care for Magnus too. The two of them were playing with each other’s hands, Alec admiring the many rings on his fingers as Magnus just stared at his ocean blue eyes like he wanted to drown in them and never be saved. 

It was almost midnight when Alec received a call from Jace, saying he had to go home or Isabelle was going to throw away all his black clothes (which was his entire closet Simon thought it was safe to assume). 

Clary scrunched her nose as Simon helped her gather up whatever dishes were strewn on the coffee table, melted ice cream threatening to spill onto her arm as she held it out, “Alec, it was so nice meeting you! Let Isabelle know that I’m free on Saturdays, we made plans for lunch earlier.”

Alec nodded, taking the pile of dirty dishes from her, “No problem, I got this.” he went into the kitchen to reappear a few minutes later, “It was great meeting you, Clary, I hope the whole art thing works out well-”

“I told her she should paint your portrait, Alexander,” Magnus purred, slipping an arm around his waist. Alec rolled his eyes, smiling as he blushed.

“Of course you would think that, Magnus.”

Simon cleared his throat, and Alec gave him an apologetic look, “It was nice meeting you too, Simon- hey, you guys need food for your next gig?”

For a minute, Simon didn’t know what he was talking about; then he remembered the band. The band that he was in that didn’t have an official name yet. Simon nodded, shaking Alec’s hand, “That would be awesome- can we come by and hang some posters on the windows?”

“Whatever you guys need,” Alec agreed, “I’m sure Izzy can weasel some past our parents.” With a final goodbye, Alec was whisked away by Magnus, plastering his boyfriend in kisses and hugs (Clary laughed aloud when they heard Alec yelp outside in the hallway.)

“Magnus totally just squeezed something he shouldn’t have,” Clary giggled.

“What can we do? Magnus is an ass man, afer all,” Simon sighed. Clary raised an eyebrow, “That’s a thing? Jesus-”

“Actually, Isabelle said I could call her that,” Simon cut her off. it was quiet after that, for at least a minute, and SImon immeidately berated himself. It was obviously a joke. No one would actually want to be called Jesus Chist unless they were a pretentious asshole, and Isabelle was anything but. Clary reached for the pizza box Magnus had left on the coffee table, flipping the lid open.

“Speaking of Isabelle, I think she left this for you,” Clary pointed to the inside of the cover.

“What?” Simon went to sit next to her. Among the dried stringy cheese and grease stains on the lid was a message scrawled in sharp black marker, the letters jutting out angrily, the name signed with a fancy curlicued flourish:

_Simon- I know we’ve seen each other at the restaurant a few times, and I always enjoyed your company. I think you’re sweet and totally nerd hot (is that a thing? it should be a thing), and I was thinking we could go out sometime. Call me at xxx-xxx-xxxx - Isabelle Lightwood_

“That’s so cute!” Clary exclaimed, “We could do triple dates, that’d be so fun!”

Simon nodded, saving Isabelle’s number in his phone, making a mental note to get her and her brothers front row seats to his band’s next show. 

Maybe they’d get some pizza while they were at it.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to request a one-shot idea, leave a comment below or message me on tumblr I go by coloringpencils


End file.
